


Grey

by whitewindswolf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, how i actually thought their first meeting would've gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitewindswolf/pseuds/whitewindswolf
Summary: This is a little something I wrote before The Last Jedi actually hit the theaters, I usually get hyper two weeks before premiere and I wanted to write down some speculation so I could see if I was right or wrong and it ended up coming as this short piece! (and I was wrong too! hahahaha). It laid forgotten in my Evernote and I decided to share because I thought it was lovely! I hope someone likes it too.What's inside; Rey and Luke's first meeting in Ach-To.





	Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, sorry for any grammatical errors, I'm not a native speaker, but I love the language and if you spot something and feel like being a kind soul, please let me know!   
> I love to learn and better myself, writing is a hobby and passion and anything that can help me improve is greatly appreciated! Much light and love, may the force be with you all, always.

There are not many words spoken between them at first.

 

When her eyes sat upon those of Luke Skywalker for the first time she realized how full her mind had been up until that point, _his lightsaber_ , a whisper of a thought crosses her mind as her hand extended it in his direction, a fuzzy stillness entranced her in a blue ocean of a myth. A light tingling like a charge of energy washing her veins made her even more aware of herself and of him. _Breathe in, breathe out_. She could hear the ocean, the waves, her chest felt like it could be pulled from her body at any time. _He's uncertain, I'm not wanted here_. She tightens the grip on the lightsaber, her resolve bursting the doors of her insecurities.

 

_They need this._

 

_They need a future._

 

It's hope, it's always been hope. _Breathe_. She feels lightness again.

 

"It is yours now" are his first words to her, shortly accompanied by a heavy sigh "I don't want it back". His cape dances with the wind and in a few elegant steps he is closer and she feels stunned. It's his eyes more than anything, it's like looking into the eyes of a child and of an ancient being at the same time, his face is kind but his existence feels detached from the present, from the future, from reality. She sees the dunes in Jakku and feels the harsh wind spitting grains of sand in her face as she sits for hours gazing at nothing in particular. It is different though, she knows. There is an abyss of immense vastness between them, even standing as close as they are now.

 

"I only look for guidance" the ghost feeling of a lump in her throat makes her aware of how much afraid she is of being rejected once again, this time by what she once thought to be magic, a legend, those mysteries that unconsciously rotated her survival engines. The legends of Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia and Han Solo filled her imagination as a forgotten child, with no family, no friends, not a single one of something.

 

“I’m not the one you seek, not anymore”

 

Her jaw clenches and her temperature rises.

 

“Yes you are, the past never changes who you are, your despairs don’t change who you are. You are Luke Skywalker, you are the last of the Jedi and I’m only Rey, a scavenger from Jakku who understand that there’s something greater than all of us, that suppresses us, the force, I feel it, I can use it, but I don’t know how and you do” she feels a light discomfort in her right hand, she’s crushing the lightsaber like a lifeline, _they need this, it is beyond what happened in the past_  “If you do not want to return, teach me the way so I can”

 

His eyes bore holes through her soul.

 

_I need to protect my friends._

 

_We need to stop the First Order._

 

_I need to stop Kylo Ren._

 

“The path of the Jedi is no longer the way, you have seen it, how it does not prevent the dark side from rising”

 

“So teach me as something new, not the Jedi way, but a new way”

 

“A New Jedi"

 

“Neither light nor dark”

 

_“Grey”_

 

The sound of the waves crashing upon the rocky island of Ach-To is enthralling.

 

Now the birthplace of the Grey Jedi.

 

_Rey, these are your first steps._

x


End file.
